


Soul Mate

by Fubukiakiya



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fubukiakiya/pseuds/Fubukiakiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano not like others, fall in love with the same person twice in the same time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ronaldo&Kaka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ronaldo%26Kaka).



> My English writing skill is horrible, I am so sorry if you don't like it.

People say that there are twice you will fallen in love truly, once is for the love of your life that you fall in love with and the other will be your soul mate that you can feel so right be with. Most people can only fall in love once, but some who are lucky can fall in love twice, and few who are luckier will get both in one person.

Cristiano don’t know where he heard it from and he didn’t mind it really. He thinks it’s just one of many things people say it’s true and who cares it does or not. But this theory just hidden inside of he somewhere and he forget about it until that day.

That day he saw Kaka.

Kaka is famous and popular, he saw him a couple of time on the news while cooking or in a tournament he needs to study.

To him, before this moment, Kaka is just one of those opponent he has in his field that is quite good.

Right now, at this second, watching Kaka get pass Manchester’s defending players, watching Kaka’ kick the ball in the net, watching him run around with his fingers pointed to the sky, and watching the rain fell on his beautiful smiling face.

Cristiano can feel his heart pumping in high speed, and the blood pressure is rising.

Right now, at this second, he is in love the first time.

When Kaka look toward him and they blinked at each other, no words are said but he feel connected with the other pair of eyes.

Right now, at this second, he is in love the second time.

Many years later, Kaka knelt down to him in front of billions of people at his second Ballon d’Or Award, and said one sentence to him that make him burst into tears with the answer yes.

When both of them retired from Real Madrid, they got a job for couching the Real Madrid’s senior team. The media will often have new of them because Cristiano is never a stay low person. Life still feels perfect with these annoying presences but he would look at the man by his side and repeat that line Kaka’ said to him years ago again and again.

“Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro, my soul mate, if I turn against God’s will for you, will you marry me?”

Yes, for a thousand times.


End file.
